Aramnas Manafury
Aramnas Manafury is a sin'dorei mage, specializing in the elemental talents of both Fire and Frost. The spellcaster was torn from a life of greedy opulence and leisure due to lack of discipline, and thrust into the grueling reality of war and strife, and since then has evolved into a staunch and seemingly unshakeable soldier within The New Horde. Background Raised within a family descended from once influential spellcasters, Aramnas lived the lofty existence of a city elf, spoiled by the Magisters of Silvermoon due to his innate talents for the arcane, and his father's political position amongst noble parliament. As a high elf, Aramnas took significant advantage of his superior culture and means of manipulating magic, treating these priviledged qualities as trophies to lord over the heads of species he thought inferior, notably humans. The younger race was reasonably knowledgeable of magecraft due to their teachings from high elven sorcerors hundreds of years ago, but were always attempting to learn more, much to the high elf's disgust. Outside of Silvermoon, small pockets of lingering Amani trolls still hung near the fringe of high elf territory, being a general nuisance and a violent distraction for the elves. The native Amani had been significantly decimated in population since the High Elves forged an alliance with the humans to push back their aggressive onslaught, yet a few packs of the intrusive beings apparently still remained. As the oppressiveness of the neighbouring trolls continued, certain Arcanists within Silvermoon became frustrated with their pupils' lack of interest and patriotism regarding the threat; their students had become lazy and spoiled from years of relative peace in their homeland. There was much discussion, before certain Magisters decided to create a wildly different method of teaching to 'inspire' their haughty adherents. With government permission and the assistance of local militia, several scholars began fiercely conditioning their apprentices into hardened battlemages, through rigorous and inhuman practices of the physical body and mind. It was all for the greater good, they thought, to establish the next generation of spellweavers as a formidable myriad of stern diplomacy and raw, elemental power, so that their powerful legacy would live on through the ages without being distracted by whimsical affluence. For several decades, Aramnas was subjected to a rigid, unforgiving life he had never once considered or paid any mind to, and the crushing reality of the world's stark cruelness and difficulty came tumbling down on him remorselessly. However, many of these studies and practices that the budding warmages had come to acknowledge were silenced, when Prince Arthas and the Scourge came years later. With the Sunwell decimated and tainted by the undead menace, their race on the fringe of extinction, and the agonizing withdrawal of magic pulsing in the being of every elf, a broken Aramnas attempted to push through the pain as best he could as a newly labeled 'blood elf'. Years of inexorable training , study, and survival forged stern tenacity in the once pompous sin'dorei, grooming him into a jaded soldier who soon felt uncomfortable within such luxurious walls as Silvermoon. He found more solace in protecting his bretheren on the battlefield, and devastating foes who attempted to instill harm upon him. He spent several years pledging his services and newly attained attitude to the defense of Quel'thelas, and eventually, The New Horde. Yet, after Prince Kael'thas' mad betrayal and fatal downfall, he felt even less at home within the glittering metropolis, and seized every opportunity to leave the city's overbearingly dignified halls , latching onto every mission that took him far from the elven capital. Oddly enough, Aramnas now felt more congruity with the other, brutal races of the Horde his people had allied with. Eventually, his acts of service stationed him in Northrend with the Kor'kron Guard , using his services as a combative spellcaster to face down the horrendous and seemingly unstoppable Lich King and his gruesome Scourge, with the rest of the Warsong Offensive. With the Lich King soon destroyed by Tirion Fordring and the champions of the Alliance and Horde, Aramnas found himself on the backburner with the rest of the Kor'kron Guard in Orgrimmar...until Azeroth was abruptly terrorized by spirits from the Elemental Plane, their ire unceasing and seemingly unstoppable. Their rampage, and the appearance of the Twilight's Hammer cultists forewarned the coming of Deathwing, the corrupted dragon Aspect, who soon broke free of his prison in Deepholme and tore the planet asunder. The new Warchief in Thrall's absence, Garrosh Hellscream, issued that all Kor'kron stationed in Orgrimmar were to be of Orcish descent only, and the blood elf found himself abruptly demoted. This infuritated the mage , having given several years of his life to the Horde's military, only to be shunned brusquely due to race qualification. As they say though: when one door closes a hundred others peek ajar. There was word that the blood elves, still shamed over their failure regarding Kael'thas and their general lack of respect amongst the more primal races of the Horde, had initiated a new enterprise to help eliminate the aforementioned. Lead by the High Examiner Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher, this new group known as The Reliquary claimed to dedicate itself to research and exploration amongst the ancient nooks and crannies of Azeroth, unearthing artifacts and secrets for the blood elves and the rest of the Horde to partake in, a gambit to reclaim the sin'dorei pride that had waned over the years. Aramnas has taken a hold of this opportunity; he is now one of the many dedicated researchers and Exploration Overseers amongst The Reliquary, intent on scouring the land for whatever secrets it may hold to recoup some of his lost dignity, whilst opposing the threat of Deathwing and the nefarious Twilight Cultists with a war veteran's weaponry of both experience and brawn. With his new admittance into The Reliquary, Aramnas finds himself once again at odds with the ever prideful Alliance as well, the renowned Explorer's League vehemently contesting with their Horde counterpart over the buried secrets of power and knowledge tucked away beneath the earth's crust. The mage is intent to prove to the Horde that, blood elf or not, he isn't one to be taken so lightly. With this mindset and some fragment of luck, he might even regain his status as a potent military forerunner, but only time will tell. Involvement As mentioned, the arcanist has been involved with governmental military concerning both Quel'thelas and The New Horde as a whole. Before the destruction of the Sunwell he was training intently, building up an impressive , embattled history. The pilgrimage into Outland was one of his first major campaigns, and following that, the War Against The Lich King in Northrend. Due to recent circumstances , he now counts himself as a member within the ranks of the newfound, Horde archaeological team: The Reliquary. His past experience has granted him a position to explore forgotten, and uncharted territories for some semblance of power tucked away in the folds of Azeroth, whilst traveling the now broken world freely without the dredgery of constantly answering to a pugnacious superior officer in the militia. Personality Aramnas is, plain and simple, unabashedly curt and to the point. His brazen demeanor is often seen as rude or challenging to others, but it's simply his way, and a sort of personal gauntlet for others to press through in order for him to weed out those he deems feeble or moronic. He also has an overzealous sense of curiosity, and probes others for information and personal data that verges on intrusive. It could be chalked up to the fact he's a mage, a profession that constantly dictates furthering one's knowledge grants strength, or it could simply be his offkilter method of breaking the ice. Aramnas finds some fleeting amusement in irritating others in such a way, but never does it to be malignant. Those who do manage to withstand his enigmatic mannerisms will realize he's actually quite an understanding and wholesome individual. He doesn't play favorites, and finds equal strengths and flaws in everyone he befriends. Having lived amongst the varying races of the Horde--particularly within a group of arctic based shu'halo-- Aramnas typically has more respect for tauren, orcs, and trolls than other beings. He understands native cultures to a point, but still finds some of their practices a bit unconventional. The Forsaken are a race he gives their space, but questions occasionally, and the Goblins are one he finds amusing yet unpredictable...usually a dangerous combination. In a situation that calls for battle or command he usually excels, maintaining a sense of calm and steadfast passivity that helps assuage fellow soldiers in the thick of a fight. He does, however, have some mental blocks and issues that keep him from solidifying steadfast, social relationships with many: - Due to his overexposure to death on the frontlines and losing companion after companion in the proverbial trenches, he tends to push away people he initially begins to care about, knowing that losing someone he loves will sting all the more. This was apparent with the death of the tauren druid Adalina Crowfeather, whom he regarded as a brilliant mentor, and went into a reclusive and self-abusive state of binge drinking for several days afterwards. It took a visit from the druid herself from beyond the grave, and the consoling touch of Adalina's child to pull him out of it. - His experience in the military has made him incredibly combative, and the concept of a new challenge--no matter how dangerous-- excites him beyond comprehension. While visiting upon the native homeland of some tauren, he incinerated a good portion of a residential species of animal the shu'halo respected, just to enrage one of the head males of the local tribe and lure him into a brawl. Quotes "Think again." ~ A common phrase to those who do not heed common sense, in battle or when solving a problem. Trivia - He is rather good friends with various members of the tauren clan located in Winterspring, The Snowhoof Tribe. Such comradery has granted him a name of honor within their native tongue, his status as a mage earning him the title ' Mahpiya Wuyata ' , otherwise known as 'The Sky Talker'. This stems from an ancient belief within the tauren ancestry that arcane magic was woven from the very stars themselves. - He once had a pet lynx named Ruby for several years before the Scourge devastated Quel'thelas. He was forced to cut down his beloved companion when she was raised into undeath by the malicious plague beset upon the elven lands by Arthas, the feline having been slaughtered by shambling horrors in an attempt to defend her master and his platoon. - His left ear has been partially cut and tattered from years of combat, and his rightmost eye has a staggeringly large, grueling scar over it, which pulses the same, visible green of his eyes. It has no particular effects or powers, other than being an aesthetic annoyance. He's also one of the few blood elves with stubble, intent on growing a beard some day, as his goatee just isn't enough it seems. - Aramnas absolutely detests and loathes night elves; despite his ancient lineage with them he finds them to be more despicable than any other Alliance race, Humans being a close second. When facing off against Alliance forces he will usually target them first in a bloodhaze of magefire and piercing ice. His fascination with tearing the kal'dorei to pieces is met with many risen brows, even amongst a few orcs. - He and his Water Elemental , Deluge, have a love-hate relationship. More often than not, his Elemental gets the upper hand. - Has a distinct scent of sandalwood and pumpkin spice, likely due to the fact he is often outdoors and loves indulging in Harvest flavored beverages and foods. - Aramnas' parents are still alive and well, unlike most wartorn characters; they both reside in Silvermoon. His father was once a politician of merit, involved with merchantile disputes and treaties, and is also a gifted huntsman, who used his archery prowess to help abate the Amani threat several decades ago. He is now retired, and enjoying what time he has left on Azeroth in relative peace. His mother is a mage, like her son, yet her abilities are focused on the act of Conjuring rather than war. She apparently has a fondness for using these abilities to cook fantastic dishes, and such a love of baking prompted her to open up a stall in Silvermoon selling her delicious sundries. These days she doesn't rely often on magic to cook, preferring to get her hands dirty, and usually only uses her powers to create small, elemental familiars to assist with grunt work. See also * Link External links * External link Category:2010